Love is blinding
by cookiemonster222
Summary: Luna Blagmon has had a diffucult childhood and finally decides to leave her parents care and move in with her strange auntie. But what happens when she starts her new school life and instantly falls head-over-heels with a certain red head? Im not very good with summary's but i can assure you the stories better :) (by the way its my first fanfic :)
1. Introduction

**hey guys! this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. by the way i own nothing of my candy love. **

Introduction

(Luna P.O.V)

"Alex let go!" I screamed walking back home (or at least trying to). A little "incident" occurred but I won't be getting anywhere with this prick clinging to me. "Urgh! I said let go!" He wouldn't budge

so I did the next best thing I could think of. I swing my arm as hard as I can but not fast enough because the next thing I know he has me pinned up against a wall and his lips crash onto mine.

His lips were cracked and wet with a taste to liquor to them. I couldn't do anything but struggle with his weight pinning me down so I took my chances and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

"You..bitch!" he said struggling to catch his breath. I took this as an advantage and ran. "Don't think I'll forget this Luna. I'll find you." I'm pretty sure he said something else after that but I didn't

catch it. I don't think I would've wanted to either.

Without realizing, I had subconsciously ran home. "_Hopefully he didn't recover in time to follow me." _I threw open the door with one objective in my mind followed by startled looks from my parents.

"Luna just where the hell have you been!" yelled my mother. I ignored her and headed towards my room only to have her block my path. "Luna Blagmon! Don't you dare ignore me!" "I'm leaving

alright! It shouldn't matter to you anyways! You've wanted me out this house since day 1!" I yell. She gave me a glare filled with enough rage to make "If looks could kill" a whole other meaning.

"Excuse me?" she says. "You are not to leave this house under any circumstance. Do you understand?" The seriousness in her tone was enough to make me flinch, but what was scarier was that

she expected an answer but she sure as hell wasn't going to be pleased when she hears this. "No actually. I called auntie an few days ago and asked if it was alright for me to stay with her for a

while since I knew this day was bound to happen. I'm pretty sure you know what her reply was" I finish with a smirk. Her face twisted into something so… murderous. "You ungrateful child! You'd

rather live with that.. _fool_ than here!" "Id even prefer hell if you weren't there!" I yell. "Don't speak to your mother that way!" He raises his hand and slaps me perfectly across my face. "_Wow, first _

_reaction out of my father and THIS is what I get"._

My father has never even raised a finger at me. Not ever since _she_ came into our lives. Truth is this woman here is actually my step mother _Rachel __Adams._ I refuse to accept her. I knew that

eventually her hatred towards me would rub off on my father, but I didn't think fate would choose now. Everything went silent. Seems like my father decided to break it. "Luna I…" "Just stop" I say

holding my now swollen cheek not able to look at him. "All this is just a better excuse on why I should leave." I lift my head to look at him and he seemed so broken. "A.. are you alright?" he

mumbles. I look at him in disbelief. After all the abuse I took from my "mother" with him witnessing it all NOW he decides to ask after HITTING me?! "Now you care?!" I scream. He takes a step back

but then tries to console me again until _she_ grabs his shoulder. "Charles, let her decide what she wants to do right now. Let her clear her head" she says smirking at me. With that I ran to my

room tears threatening to spill. _"He still takes her side after everything that's happened." _Leaving is all I have on my mind right now. I grab everything I can and shove them into some bags and

decide to call my auntie. _First ring….. Second ring….._ "Hello?" She sounds tired. "Hey auntie." "Hey sweet-pea. It must be urgent for you to be calling me this hour." It is? I look at the clock and it

read 1:18am. _"Wow, so much drama. I didn't even bother with the time." _"Yea well um.. do you think you could come pick me up right now? My parents.." "Say no more, I'm on my way. I'll be there in

about an hour so get your things together" and she hangs up. After what I think was an hour I hear an argument going on downstairs. Auntie must be here. I walk downstairs with my things and

I find Rachel and auntie arguing. "She is old enough to know what she wants to do with her life!" auntie says. "Coming from you I highly doubt that" says Rachel. I step in before this conversation

gets out of hand, and by out of hand I mean physical. "Auntie I'm ready." "All right then let's get moving" she says giving one last glare to Rachel. I didn't even bother with any goodbyes. As I walk

outside I notice a pink buggy with purple swirls on it. I can't help but smile. _"At least where I'm going will keep me happy."_

My auntie lives in a small town called Sweet Amoris. It's so much better than where I live. As I walk into the car I hear her mumble something. All I hear is "… and she can shove that up her ass!" I

can hardly contain my laughter at my aunt's use of language. She hardly ever curses. She must have noticed that I heard her because she started laughing too. It's hard to think that I was so

upset a while ago and now I'm here laughing my but off with my aunt. I guess she just has that effect on people. No wonder I like being around her. She turns on her car and about 5 minutes into

driving she tries to start up a conversation. "Aren't you going to miss Alex?" _Shit. I completely forgot about him. _"Yea.. about that, I dumped his sorry as after he tried to rape me." That earned me a

look of shock from my aunt and an almost car crash (almost). "What?! Well did you handle it!" "I hurt his manhood" I said with a straight face. After a few moments of silence we burst out laughing.

Since this conversation brought us nowhere we sat in silence the rest of the way and sometimes singing along to One Directions "What makes you beautiful." When we arrived I was already half

asleep. "Go on upstairs to the 8th floor at room A265. I'll bring your things" auntie tells me. She hands me a some keys and I wobble to the entrance, into an elevator and the silver doors close

shut. Luckily the first door to the right of the elevator was room A265. As I unlock the door I'm stunned by the décor. Egg-shell colored walls, white leather couch, flat screen and is that a.. ? GAME

ROOM?!_ "I can get used to __this."_ I walk down the long hallway and walk into the first room that has a bed. _"Hopefully this a guest room" _and just like that, I'm out like a light. "_I what tomorrow will _

_bring me."_

(Maggie P.O.V/auntie)

Looks like she got herself comfy. I take her shoes off and cover her with some blankets. I take a seat by her and smooth down her jet black hair. _"If only you were my daughter. You wouldn't have _

_suffered as much as you did." _"Mm.. Auntie?" I chuckle. "Goodnight sweetie. I'm sure tomorrow will be better." "Of course it will. I'm here with you now" she says. So kind and sweet. Hopefully no

one will take advantage of that in the future.

**Authors note:**

**Hey i hope you guys like this story. again, its my first fanfic so im hoping i did well.**

**If this story goes well im hoping to make another.**

**Thanks for reading and post comments to tell me what you think.**

**BYE :)**


	2. Chapter 1

.Chapter 1

(Luna P.O.V)

Its been a week since I moved in with my auntie and I've learned 2 things. 1. My dad is moving to Michigan because of his stupid job along with his nasty wife. 2. I start school tomorrow. Thankfully I was able to get the rest of my things from my dads house before he moves. "Oh lunnnnaaaaa" my auntie sings. "Yea?" "There's something we must discuss" she said. "Coming." When I arrive I see her sitting on the kitchen counter nibbling on what looks like a pop-tart. She gestures for me to sit down. "Welllll" I ask now fidgeting in my seat. "As you know, you'll be turning 17 in few months.." she starts. "Yes, I'm aware." "I trust you to make grown up decisions and to be sure whether you want to do something or not." Oh my god. "We aren't having the 'The birds and the bees' talk are we" I ask already wanting to move onto another topic. "EWW No! That's too indecent even for my little heart!" she yells hopping off the counter. That earned itself a laugh. "Well if its not that then what is it?" She calms herself and begins to explain. "Since my working hours leave me with almost no time with you at all I figured 'Why not get her a place for herself.' and since you also enjoy practicing your music I thought it'd be perfect for you." Was I hearing this right? Its been a dream of mine to have my own place for a while and its all coming true. Looks like moving with my aunt really was the best choice (even if it was for a little while). "Are you serious!" I ask in disbelief. "Sweetie if your not okay with it.." "No, that's not it. I completely approve." I can already imagine the huge goofy smile appearing on my face. "Good. Now that that's been taken care of you can take your things over there when you're ." "Can we go now?" I ask already out of my seat. "Like I said, when you're ready" she says with a smile. I'm already running to get my things ready.

We walk into her buggy and once we arrive my mouth is hanging open. _"This place is HUGE." _"Nice huh?" "Very.." There were long iron bars surrounding the giant white house and a big green front yard to go with it with a clear cut pathway leading to the black double doors that lead inside the house._ I can only imagine what the inside might look like._ As I walk in I completely forget auntie was behind me and let out a loud "Oh Shit!" "Language!" she says. "Sorry. This place is just.." I start but then stop. The living room has grey colored walls, a black leather couch dead center with a blue round carpet underneath, huge flat screen hanging on the wall, chestnut colored floors and is that a..? Game room!? Walking around I notice I found the kitchen. White tiled floors, black marble countertop, black cupboards, and blue chairs. Going back towards the living room I find two spiral staircases and without any hesitation I'm already running up them. Upstairs there were 5 doors. _Lets see… Big room… Closet…Bathroom…. Oh, found my room…. And another big room._ "Auntie do I really get to live here?" I ask walking back down. "Yup. Used to be my place but I decided to move into the apartment complex as you can see. The décor here was just too.. dark for me so I thought you'd give this place some company." After driving back and forth I finally had all my things settled in (again). So much done and it was only 1:00pm. "So what do you wanna do now?" auntie asks sinking into the leather couch. "I was wondering if we could go shopping since I do start school tomorrow but we don't have to unless you're to tir.." "Oh we're going. Now go get your behind in the car while I go to the little fairies room." Fairies? Now that she mentions it she does have that fairy like look to her with her magenta colored hair and purple eyes. I laugh thinking how adorably childish my auntie acts sometimes. What would such an optimistic woman as herself work as? She doesn't seem like someone to have a "serious" job. "Hey kiddo. Ready?" I didn't even notice she was already getting into the car. I was tempted to ask her what her job is but decide to save it for later and simply reply "Ready." A few minutes later we stop in front of what looks like a Victorian clothing shop. "Um auntie, these clothes aren't really my 'style'" I say walking out the car. "Oh c'mon. there's other types of clothes here and I know the owner. I used to baby-sit him and his younger brother. Speaking of which I think he'll be attending Sweet Amoris High as well. _At least there's a chance at making a new friend.. Maybe… _

As we enter the store we are welcomed by a tall handsome boy with hair as black as mine and soft brown eyes. "Welcome, if you need any assistance please do not hesitate to ask.. Oh hello Maggie." _Wow, even his voice was as sweet as candy. _"Leigh! Its so nice to se you again. Let me introduce you. This is my lovely niece Luna. Luna this is Leigh." "it's a pleasure to meet you" he said talking my hand and pressing it to his soft lips. I couldn't help but blush as his skin mad contact onto mine. "The pleasure's all mine" I stutter. "I'll let you two browse through the clothes. If you need anything please ask" he said releasing my hand and returning to his work. "Cute right?" she whispers. "Auntie!" "All I'm saying is that nothing's stopping you from dating again." "Auntie if I do decide to start dating, let me choose who it is." "Fine" she pouts. I'm looking at a pair of jeans when she asks me one of the most disturbing things yet. "Would you tell me if you were a virgin?" Turning beet red I turn my head so fast I could've given my self whiplash if I tried. "This is most definitely not the time and place to talk about this." "Well would you?" she pleads. "Yes, okay." She begins to smile. "I just want to make sure my favorite niece isn't being forced to do something much like what that ex of yours tried to do." I smiled. No one has ever cared for me as much as my aunt has. Not even my father. I don't know what I would do without her. " I can assure you I wont ever let that happen again." "Good because if it does I'll rip the bastards balls off." I couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't kidding though. If she wanted to be violent she'd be violent. By the time we were done shopping we literally had at least half the store with us. Leigh smiles at us as we approach the counter. "Well it seems that you might end up being my #1 customer." "I mean the selections were just amazing so I couldn't pick just one" I say. "Thank you. I do try my best in making these as nice as possible." " Wait you made these?!" He begins to blush. "Yes, I design and make the clothing here." _He is just a whole package now isn't he? Tall, handsome and he makes clothes. What girl wouldn't want him? Or maybe he already has a girlfriend. Oh well, I'll ask another time. _"Ok well chit-chats over Luna. Remember you have school tomorrow" auntie reminds me. "Are you by any chance attending Sweet Amoris High?" Leigh asks. "Yes, why." A wild grin spreads across his face and he says "I'll make you deal. If you're able to befriend my younger brother Lysander tomorrow, I'll give you these clothes as a… welcome gift." Was he really planning on giving me all these clothes for free? "It's a deal" I say. "Yay a bet!" auntie shrieks.

On our way back we stop by for some ice cream (ice cream for dinner right?) Auntie drops me off and we say our goodbyes. "Remember school starts at 8:30 so be ready by then." "Got it." "And remember to go see someone named Nathaniel for your registration papers." "I know." "And don't forget about Lysander." "Yes auntie.." "And smile more! It attracts the boys." "Goodnight auntie" I said getting out the car. "Night sweetheart. If there's anything you need just call." "I will, Love you." "Love you too and make good choices" and with that she was off. The sound of her tires on gravel sounded so peaceful. Something I usually don't get. As I walk in the house I decide to get some things ready. _Backpack…check, clothes…check, alarm…check. "_Well I'm good to go." I walk into my bedroom and take a good look around. Grey colored walls, blue full length mirror, black dresser, flat screen hanging on my wall, acoustic sitting in the corner next to my blue bean bag and my black skelanimals covers on my bed. _Perfect_. I change into my blue cookie monster pj bottoms and black tank top and decide to call it a night. Hopefully tomorrow will be as good as today.. Or better.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! So in this chapter Luna finally gets to meet Castiel. Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 2

(Luna P.O.V)

_Beep… Beep… Beep … Beep… Beep _"Urgh.. Shut up already!" I slam my hand onto the alarm clock. I am _Not _a morning person. Never have, never will. I roll over onto my side and check the time. 7:00am. _Guess I gotta take a shower._ I stumble out of bed almost tripping over my shoes and into the bathroom. By the time I get out its 7:17. _I should probably get to school early to get my papers sorted out. _I decide to change into some black skinny jeans, green T-shirt with a Sagittarius sign on it (yea, I'm a Sagittarius. Birthday's on December 4) and my yellow doc martens. I leave my black hair going down my back and since I'm not a huge fan on makeup I only apply some mascara that makes my black eyes pop more and no they are not contacts. They're naturally black. My father told me before that I had my mothers eyes and his hair color. If anyone was wondering, my mom died giving birth to me. She had a weak heart when she was younger and still decided to have a child. Oh well enough about the past I have to focus on getting to school.

I walk downstairs towards the kitchen and decide to get some breakfast. Breakfast … crap! Do I even have food?! I run to the fridge and to my surprise its stocked. "What…" I find a note attached to the side. "Luna, I had a feeling that once I told you about this place you'd instantly want to move in. Hopefully I wasn't wrong so this food doesn't go to waste. P.S if your reading this have a good day at school and don't forget to smile -auntie" _Its like she knew._ I pour myself some cereal and its already 8:00. "Time to go" and I grab my checkered backpack and head out the door. On my way to school I listen to "Burn it down" by linkin park. I finally make it to school. Its kinda hard to miss with the huge blue sign in front of it with 'Sweet Amoris' in big black letters and it is the only pink building here. As I head in through the double doors I'm already being greeted by a chubby old woman in a light pink suit. "Hello. I'm Ms. Young the principal here. You must be Luna Blagmon. Am I correct?" she said. She had that sweet grandma look to her. I'm sure that if I were to smell her she'd smell like peppermint or cinnamon. "Yes ma'am." I say meekly. Don't get me wrong, I just get really shy in front of people I don't know. "Come with me. I'll have Nathaniel take care of your registration forms." Nathaniel? Probably student council prez or something.

As we walk down the hallway everything was so quiet. I look down at my Ipod and its almost 8:30. _Seems like everyone might be in class already. _We stop in front of a door and she gestures for me to walk in. Ask for Nathaniel and he will help you from there" and with that she walks down the hall and disappears around a corner. "Well thanks" I mutter. _Here goes nothing._ As I walk in I crash into someone and am met by beautiful golden colored eyes. "I.. I'm sorry" I stutter. I can already feel the heat coming to my cheeks. Him staring at me didn't help the situation either. His eyes were so beautiful. They were angelic. "Hi, you must be Luna Blagmon. I'm Nathaniel the student body president here" he said sticking his hand out. His voice snapped me out of my daze and I simply responded with a "Nice to meet you." "Alright just sit here and I'll get your things" he said. I happily obliged and sat. "Okay Luna all you need is to turn in a $25 entrance fee and your good to go" he said. Thankfully auntie had given $50 the day before so I handed him the $25. "Its nice to see you were prepared beforehand" he said smiling. "Oh and before I forget here's your schedule" handing it me. "Thanks" I say walking out. Just as I was about to close the door Ms. Young appears and I'm pretty sure I just had a mini heart attack. "Ah miss Luna, I forgot to mention that it is mandatory to join a club here. So what will it be? Gardening, Music, Drama, or Basketball?" She says with WAY to much perkiness. _Well I hate bugs, I don't like playing in front of people, Acting… no, sooo _"I'll take basketball" I say. "Good. Today after school visit the gym to sign up" and once again she scurries off down the hall. _Damn she's fast_. "I think she overdosed her medication this morning. I guess I'll look for the gym since I'm already like 30 minutes late for class anyways." I headed for the same doors I walked into and step into the courtyard but stop dead in my tracks when I spot a gorgeous red head sitting underneath a tree with the leaves falling all around him.

(Nathaniel P.O.V)

Wow. She was something. Luna Blagmon. That's a name I'm not going to be forgetting anytime soon. Her eyes and hair shared the same shade of black. I was sure that they'd been disturbing to look at but they were so beautiful. Luna Blagmon. She's also the only girl I've seen wear shoes that bright too well, other than Amber but still. Her look did however have that "Rebel" feel to it though but her voice was just too kind and soft. Hopefully she wont be running into Castiel anytime soon. I've got my eyes on this one. Luna Blagmon. I don't think I'll be able to get those eyes out of mind.

(Luna P.O.V)

Can this get any more dramatic? Its like a scene out of a movie or something! You got a really hot guy waiting for you doing some ridiculous but at the moment its completely hot. In this case he's sitting on a bench listening to his Ipod. _Ring… _Damn. I guess I really am late for class. Might as well stay out here then. I walk over and gently tap the red head on his shoulder. He looks up and first thing I notice is his eyes. They were a perfect mixture of black and grey. Snapping out of my trance I ask "Mind if I sit?" " Go ahead, I don't own the bench." _Rude much? _"Are you always this nice?" I ask. "That word is not in my vocabulary" He states. Okay now he's ticking me off. I sit beside him and pull out my Ipod. About a minute into the song I'm already humming the lyrics to "Numb" by Linkin park. I start to hear the red head next to me laugh and my curiosity got the best of me. "And your laughing why?" I say. "I didn't think a girl like you would listen to rock." Okay that kinda ticked me off a bit. Challenging I ask "Well then what type of music does it look like I listen to?" He studied me and began to smirk. "One direction." Really? "Um.. No. They're just a British pretty boy band who got lucky." "Hand me your Ipod" he says. "Why?" "Just give it" he says. I give it to him and while he browsed through mine I snagged his. He gives me an irritated look and I just smirk at him. "Only fair since your looking through mine" I stick my tongue out at him. Wow. I literally have the same songs on my Ipod. "Seems like we listen to the same music" "Seems like it" he said tossing me back my Ipod. We went back to listening to our music until the silence was getting to much for me. "Aren't you supposed to be in class" I blurt out. He lifts his eyebrow. "And you aren't?" _Great job Luna. Why not just keep making yourself look stupid?_ " Where are you even supposed to be?" he asks. "Well I was looking for the gym but gave up looking for it and now I'm here." He stands up offering me a hand. "I'll take you." Looks like this day wont end badly. "But it'll cost you" and there goes my karma points. "And just why should I pay you?" "One because I'm doing this on my own free will and two because I know shorty here wont want to go on a scavenger hunt looking for the gym." He was right. "Fine, how much?" "15." I give him the money and he points at the building right next to what I'm assuming is the garden club. "Wait, the gym was right there?! I could've found it?!" I yell. "But you didn't and that's why I'm $15 richer." He said smirking._ This dirty mother…_"Castiel!" A tall coffee skinned boy comes running up to us and stops in front of who I'm assuming is Castiel. _So that's his name._ "You haven't been coming to practice lately" "Your on the basketball team?" I ask. "We both are. I'm Dajan By the way." "Nice to meet you Dajan and I was wondering if I could join the basketball team." He smile at me. "Yes but first you have to beat my friend here in a one-on-one game. Can you do that?" My karma just keeps getting better by the second. "Course I can."

We make our way into the gym and its like almost everyone knew because next thing I know the gym floor is clear. Dajan starts to explain the rules. "Okay first 5 shots win. No fowl throws and that means you Castiel. You guys ready?" Castiel who was wearing black and white adidas, black skinny jeans a red winged skull shirt(Wow, didn't even notice) and black leather jacket was now talking those off leaving on his black wife beater. _That's a nice build._ Almost every muscle showed through that shirt. It hugged him nicely too. _Bad Luna, Focus!_ "Ready little girl?" He smirked. "Its L.U.N.A" He laughed and that's when the whistle blew. I grabbed the ball and thankfully since I was shorter than Castiel was, he had to crouch more so I was able to get the first shot. The guys on the bleachers "Ohh'd." "Next shot is mine" and he was right. He shot it all the way across the gym and into the hoop. Some of the girls on the bleachers squealed while the guys yelled. "Wanna give up now?" "You wish!" Shot after shot he made it, I made it, he made it, I made it, he made it, I made. It all came down to the last point and I was completely filled with adrenaline. I dribbled down the court with him right behind me and taking a chance I threw the ball and to my surprise it went in a perfect _swoosh._ Everyone on the bleachers cheered. "Good job" Dajan said handing me a red jersey. I smiled and thanked him. "You have some really badass skills for a girl you know" he said getting his shirt and jacket back on. We walk back toward the front of the school and to my surprise we had an hour before school let out. _Well Damn. _We keep walking till we reach the parking lot and stop in front of a black 400cc Kawasaki motorcycle. "Aren't afraid of bikes are you?" He asks. "Not a bit" I say excitedly. He drives me home and apparently he lives right down the road from me. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then Luna." Him saying my name sounded so right coming from his mouth. "Guess you will." He drives off and I'm left drowning in my thoughts. _Is it weird that I cant wait to see him tomorrow?_

**I can already see the drama happening between a certain red head and a certain blonde ****J **

**Remember to comment and let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while. I was REALLY busy for Christmas and everything but now im back. I hope you all had a happy holiday and thanks to everyone whos read my story ****J**

(Castiel P.O.V)

Turns out she lives a few houses from mine. Fun. Maybe with her around this year might

actually be interesting. The weather seemed nice enough to walk in so I decided to walk

to school. In about 10 minutes I'm at school and there's a huge ass crowd at the entrance.

"The hell?" I'm either _really _early or they're _really_ late. I make my way through and almost die laughing. Amber's on the ground with what I'm guessing was Luna's coffee drenched all over her. Looks like I was right. This year's gonna be fun.

(Luna P.O.V)

I was so tempted to crawl back under my covers but somehow managed to get myself into the shower. I can already tell today was not going to make my "favorites" list. I threw on a black and white striped longed sleeve shirt, some blue skinny jeans and my black vans.

On my way out I had a huge urge for some coffee. I stopped by star bucks and bought a vanilla frappuccino (So GOOD by the way). One sip and I'm already feeling better. I finally got to school and right when I was about to walk in some blond giant decides to step in my way.

"You're the new girl right?" "Yup" I say looking up at her. Yes I had to look up at her. I'm not short I'm like 5'3 but this girl had to be at least 5'8 or something. She smirks. "Here's a word of advice. Stop hanging around Castiel like some lost puppy unless you've already decided on your death wish."_ Hear that. That's the sound of my string of self-control snapping. _"And just what makes you think I'll do what you say" I say my voice raising. "You will if you know what's best for you."

I roll my eyes resisting the urge to punch her face in. A crowd formed around us obviously waiting for a fight to break loose but I wasn't gonna give them the satisfaction. "Actually forget everything I said. I probably don't have anything to worry about. There's no way in hell he'd ever go for someone like you" she said.

_There goes the string again. _Without any second thoughts I dumped the rest of my coffee on her. She fell onto the ground (Drama Queen) calling me every name in the book. "You stupid Bitch!" In the crowd I spot Castiel having the time of his life laughing his heart out. I bent down and met this girl at eye level. "You can call me whatever you want but let me make this clear. I'll hang out with whoever the fuck I want." I turned on my heel and this time I was able to walk into school.

"Nice work out there." I couldn't help but smile when I heard his voice. "Thanks but inside I'm still mourning the death of my vanilla frap. Who was that anyways?" "Wow, you dump coffee on someone you don't even know. Thought you were better than that" said Castiel snickering. "She's not worth me remembering." "Amber. She's Nathaniel's younger sister. The school prez."

"Whoa! They're related?!" "That's what I said." "That's hard to believe." _How is someone like Amber related to Nathaniel. Yea, I can see a physical resemblance but still._ "Why were you guys arguing anyways?" he said. "Apparently she didn't like the thought of us hanging out. She acted as if you two were dating. Are you?" I ask mildly curious. "Not if my life depended on it" he stated. "Now that I think about it, are you dating anyone?" I don't know why but I'm suddenly interested in his private life. "Why you interested?" He said leaning towards me. "Nope, just curious" I said pushing him back.

We walked towards the end of the hall and stop in front of a door that read "Life Science 101." "You're in my class?" I ask. "Nope, you're in mine" he said walking in. _Same difference._ As we walk into class all eyes fell on us. _Can they please they stop staring. I mean yeah I'm new, and late to class, and I did walk in with Castiel… Okay maybe they can stare but its still annoying. _"Nice of you to join us Castiel. Oh you must be Luna." said who I'm guessing is the teacher. "Yup." "Well its nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Baxter now both of you go take your seats. Luna you can sit next to… Iris." I look over and find a red headed girl waving me over.

As I take my seat Castiel sits directly behind next to a silver haired boy in Victorian clothing. The rest of the class was spent with me and Iris talking (We have a lot in common), Castiel throwing pieces of paper at me and I found out that the silver haired boy was Lysander. _Yay._ As the bell rang everyone literally RAN out the door.

_What class do I have now anyways? _I pull out my schedule and... Really? I have math next. Time to skip. As I walk out the classroom I crash into someone. "Sor.." "Watch where you're going skank!" said Amber. "I would but the green giant blocked my way" I said pushing past her. I could hear Iris and Castiel laughing behind me and as I glance back I'm sure I saw a smile on Lysander.

Lysander and Iris head down the hallway and I walk towards the courtyard. "If you're planning on skipping you might as well follow me" said Castiel. "O.K." We head up about 5 flights of stairs and stop in front of a door that says "Authorized personal only." "Seems like you are the school rebel" I say smirking. "Seems like it" he said pushing open the door.

The view was just amazing. You could see all of Amoris from up here. "Wow." Castiel comes next to me taking in the view himself. He takes out a pack of Marlboros and proceeds to place one in his mouth. _Um, no. _"You know you shouldn't do that" I say taking the cigarette from his mouth. "Yea and we shouldn't be skipping either. Anything else you care to point out?" he said snatching it back from me.

I tried to get it back but he than put his hand above his head keeping it completely out of reach from me. "Jump for it." "What'll happen if I do grab it?" "Then I might _consider _quitting." "Fine." I jump up and just as he was about to back up again, he tripped over my bag causing me to fall on top of him.

I took this to my advantage and grabbed the cigarette out of his hand. "Ha!" I looked down at him and my brain finally decided to process the position we were in. I was directly on top of him with my legs straddling his sides. I felt my face turn at least 3 shades of red. I'm sure Castiel realized this too because he began to blush as much as I was.

Our eyes met and we stayed that way for what felt like an eternity. I don't know exactly how it happened but I'll still blame it on teen hormones. He sat up and as he did the space slowly become smaller and smaller between us. When our lips met it was just .. Wow. Not even words can describe this.

Oh my god! This is not happening. I literally just met the guy and now I'm having a full out make-out session with him. Wait what!? I didn't even realize how deep this had gotten. I had grabbed the back of his head and began tugging on his hair causing a low growl come from him. _Damn. _He pulls me in closer to him wrapping one of his arms around my waist and the other on my neck.

_Man, I feel like the biggest slut right now. Its just that something about him just attracts me to him physically and mentally._

(Castiel P.O.V)

Damn, I don't even know how I got into this but hey I'm not complaining. She sure as hell can kiss though. Tastes like.. Vanilla? Probably from that coffee she mentioned earlier.

I don't know how long we've been here but I'm enjoying every second of it. She started pulling at my hair making a low growl come from me. I wrap my arm around her waste and pull her in closer to me. I can feel her heart beat faster than before and decide this is where it stops before things get a little out of hand. I pull her of my lap and she almost looked disappointed. "Sorry" is all I could stutter.

"Nothing to apologize for" she said while looking down at her hands. At least now I know she didn't hate it.

(Luna P.O.V)

"Nothing to apologize for" I said looking down at my hands. I cant say I'm not disappointed that we stopped but I'm sure if we didn't things would have gotten a little.. Complicated. "Guess you can throw that Marlboro pack away" I say holding up the cigarette. "Guess so" he said giving me a genuine smile. _He should really smile more. It looks good on him. _"Aww, your done?" We both snapped our heads back towards the door and are greeted by a beautiful silver haired girl. She was wearing a short Victorian dress that fit her like a glove and had almost a honey color to her eyes.

"I was expecting more of a show between you two. I might get lucky next time though." she came towards me and she stuck her hand out to me. "I'm Rosalya by the way but you can call me Rosa." "Nice to meet you and what did you mean by show?" She chuckled. "Don't tell me you already forgot that whole scene you two put on for me" she said winking at Castiel. Commence blushing. "Where's Lys?" asked Castiel.

"Trying to act as if he didn't witness a thing." "Thank you Rosalya" said Lysander stepping from behind the door. There was a faint pink to his cheeks. "So _Cassy, _you really planning on quitting?" said Rosa. "Mhm.." was all he said stealing a glance at me.

"Luna would you take a walk with me?" said Rosa. "Ok." We head down to the courtyard and head for the schools garden. We sat on a bench next to these HUGE sunflowers. _To bad they'll be gone by the time winter comes._ "Do you like Castiel?" "I don't hate him." "Are you dating anyone?" "No." "Do you want to?" "Mabye."

We spent the rest 30 minutes talking about random stuff. From boys, to movies, to favorite movies, to music and back to boys. "Lets go. Lunch is about to start soon and I hate waiting. Especially when it comes to food." "Ditto but I left my bag on the roof, you go on ahead. I'll meet you there." I ran back towards the roof and was completely out of breath by the time I got there.

_Castiel must've left with Lysander already. _Man was I wrong. Castiel was sound asleep and Lysander was mo where to be found. He had such a childlike appearance when he was sleeping. _His eyelashes are long._ I feel like a creep. "Hey tomato head, lunch is starting." Nothing. "Castiel c'mon" I said pocking his cheek.

He stirred a bit and finally woke up. "What?" "That's no way to thank your hero. I just saved you from starvation, now lets go." Its funny how I can still act so normal with him after our whole.. Incident. I grabbed his wrist and my bag and we headed downstairs. Lunch flew by as fast as ever and then I had science, history, and my two favorite art and music. I met a girl named Violet in art and honestly, she's good enough to become an art prodigy.

Music came next and turns out me, Castiel, Rosalya, Lysander, and Iris had it all together. We all played some sort of instrument too. Lysander sings, Rosalya plays piano, Iris plays the drums, Castiel played guitar and I play piano and the acoustic. It was a free period for the rest of the week since school just started and all so we all just decided to talk.

"So you play piano?" said Iris. "Yup." "You know what they say. I'll believe it when I see it" said Rosa. _Persistent aren't we?_ "Fine then." I make my way towards the piano and take a seat at the bench. Rosa sits beside me and Iris perched herself on top of the piano.

I thought of doing "Stay" by Miley Cyrus. I have no idea why but the song reminds of my parents. Oh well, here goes nothing. I start off slow on the piano and let the words flow out of me. "Well its good to hear your voice, I hope you're doing fine. And if you ever wonder, I'm lonely here tonight. I'm lost her in this moment, and time keeps slipping by, and if I could have just one wish I'd have you by my side.

Oh, oh I miss you. Oh, oh I need, and I love you more than I did before and if today I don't see your face. Nothings changed , no one can take your place. It gets harder everyday, say you love me more than you did before, and I'm sorry its this way. But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home and if you ask me I will stay, I will stay." You know those awkward silent moments? Well here's one of them.

Thank goodness Rosa was the one to break it. "You never said you could sing!" _I swear if she smiles any harder than this I'm afraid her face will rip in half. _"I don't usually like to in front of people cause I get stage fright a lot but I guess today was an exception." The rest of the class was spent with everyone goofing off and finally the bell rang.

Walking home really gave me some time to rethink what happened today. I still cant believe I kissed Castiel…well I wouldn't really use "kiss." When I got home, first thing I did was slam onto the couch but almost died from shock when I heard my phone ring. "So how's school going so far?" she said. "Very…interesting." "Tell me everything." I can already hear the mischief in her voice. "Well, I met this guy named Castiel…"

**Well I made this as long as I can so I hope you guys like it. Remember to comment **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you sooooo much for your reviews and Reallllly sorry I haven't been updating :/ I've been reading a lot but not much writing has been going on. Sorry again, but here's chapter 4! Hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

(Luna P.O.V)

… I'm tired. I should've never talked to auntie about Castiel. She kept me up all night asking me all different kinds of questions. How old is he? How'd you two meet? Does he like you? On a scale from 1-10 how good looking is he?

I swear she can act like such a little girl sometimes but that's just another reason to why I love her. She kinda reminded me of Rosalya. Before I distract myself any longer, I should really start getting dressed.

Somehow, I was able to get myself out of bed and into the shower. Today I decided to wear some plain black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, Knee-high converse and my favorite "Sorry I'm Not Made Of Sugar" red hoodie.

I put in my ear buds listening to "If I had you" by Adam Lambert and made my way to school. As I headed towards the school's gates I realized just how early it was. There were barely any students here at all. _I wonder if Nathaniel's here. I've been meaning to pay him a visit for a while. _

I make my way into the large pink building and find Nathaniel in the student council room. "Hey Nathaniel" I said opening the door. He looked up from his desk and flashed me one of those movie star smiles. "Luna! Come in" he said waving me over.

"So how have your first few days here at Sweet Amoris been?" he said. With everything that's happened so far, summing it up to all one word would be simple. "Its been fun." "Well that's good. By the way, I was wondering if maybe you'd want a tour around the school later today if that's okay with you?"

There was a slight shade of pink forming in his cheeks and it only worsened the fact that I had to decline. "Nathaniel I would love to, I really would but I promised my aunt that I would spend some time with her today after school. I'm sorry." His smile faltered and he honestly looked disappointed.

"Its alright, maybe some other time then?" "Of course" I said. At least he seemed to be in a good mood again. "Have you made any friends so far?" he said. "Yes actually. There's YOU obviously, Rosalya, Iris, Castiel.." "Wait, Castiel?" "Yea? Something wrong with that?"

He mumbled something under his and pinched the bridge of his nose. I strained to hear what he was saying but ended up with no luck. "Nothings wrong with it, I mean… he isn't exactly a good influence or.." "I don't really need a 'Role Model' Nathaniel. I'm perfectly capable of making 'right choices'" I said crossing my arms.

"I know you are. What I meant was he isn't one of the best students here" he said. _Oh my gosh! Do most people see Castiel as some Hardcore rebel or something? I'm not really one to talk since I did to at first but still! _"He isn't that bad!" I retort.

"You've only known him for a short while though" he said. My patience with him was thinning. "I've known him long enough to know he's a nice guy!" "If I didn't know any better, with the way you're defending him I'd think you like him" he said. "Maybe I do!" He and I both turned a shade of red and before he said anything else I rush out the room.

"Wait Luna!" was all I heard as I ran out. I still had about 30 or so minutes to kill before class started so I wander the halls a bit. I headed towards the bathroom to cool off after that little "dispute" with Nathaniel.

I splashed cold water on my face and as I head back out into the hallway I heard a faint sound echoing off the school's walls. You could've missed it completely if it weren't as quiet as it is now. I followed to where the sound was coming from and headed toward the back stairway.

As I walked up the steps I realized I was headed towards the roof. _Me and my curiosity. Wait, curiosity killed the cat though, right? Hopefully I'll come out of this alive. _When I finally reached the top I pressed my ear against the door and sure as hell the sound was coming from here.

_Is that a guitar? _With as much stealth I could muster, I opened the door and… Wow. He never ceases to surprise. Castiel was leaning against a wall, acoustic sitting on his lap and he was humming along to the song he was playing. He looked so.. Relaxed. Most of the time he usually wears that smirk of his or harsh glare some people are afraid of but this time was just different and so was the song he played.

It sounded like something you would play to put a baby asleep but had a sort of edge to it that made you want to stop and stare. Castiel must've finished because he suddenly stopped playing and I couldn't help he urge to come out and applaud him, so I did.

"ENCORE" I yelled coming from behind the door. I must've surprised him because he actually jumped a little. "Fuck, are you trying to win creeper of the year or something?!" he said. "Sorry" I said trying to contain my giggles. "I was just trying to find out where the music was coming from. Guess my curiosity got the best of me" I said sheepishly.

"You know curiosity killed the cat." "And here I am still in one piece" I said. "Anyways, I didn't know you play the acoustic" I said taking a seat next to him. "I didn't know you sing. Guess we're even" he said sticking his tongue out. I wont lie, but that was adorable. Looks like everyone's got their cute side sometimes.

"So what was it that you were playing?" "I dunno?" he said adding in a shrug. "You don't know?" "That's what I said." _You're kidding, right? _"I remember hearing it somewhere before when I was younger. I guess it just stuck to me" he said. "Well either way it sounded really nice. Um.. Actually I was hoping you could play it again" I said fiddling with my fingers.

He studied me for a while and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to but then he began to strum the guitar. Just as I thought. Pure _Bliss. _It started off slow and soft but then went on to having a sort of edge to it. This is exactly what I heard before. That's why I came up here and out of all people this boy sitting next to me is the one playing it.

The song was just breathtaking. What amazed me more was the sight of Castiel. He looked amazing. Like he was born to play the acoustic and it really did suite him. While his long, slender finger danced across the guitar's strings, I was strangely getting jealous.

That guitar was sure as hell lucky. Sitting there perched over his legs, him caressing its neck, his fingers moving so effortlessly across the strings... I'm so damn weird. By the time he had finished the bell signaling the start of class rung. "The song really was pretty, beginning to end. Just as expected" I said standing up and dusting gravel off my butt.

As I headed to the door I noticed Castiel hadn't gotten up. "Coming?" I said. "Nope. Science is exactly my 'favorite' subject" he said. "Have it your way then." While walking down the stairs, my brain decided to bring up me and Rosalya's previous conversation. (you know your brain has thought of some random stuff at some point right?) _Do you like Castiel?_

I know I told her that I did but know that I really think about I haven't even confirmed it for myself yet. If liking him is wanting to see him when he's gone, having my heart skip a beat when I do see him, secretly wish to wrapped in his arms, and melt under his gaze then yea, I guess I do like him.

When I finally got back in the hallway I was headed for my locker when all of a sudden I hear someone shouting my name. "LUNNAAA!" My luck just keeps getting better and better. "Ken?! What are you doing here?" I cant believe he's here. He was a friend of mine who used to go to the same school as me before.

Ken came running up to me giving me one of those spine-crushing bear hugs. "I heard you transferred school's so I came here to keep you company" he said. "Ken, you didn't have to do that" I said returning the hug.

Its not like I don't like him. Ken's just a bit too clingy. He's had a crush on me for a while now but that's only because I was there to console him when I found him crying in our school's music room.

_Flashback_

"_Hellooo?" I said peeking my head through the door. I could've sworn I heard something. Guess not. Just as I was about to walk out I heard someone… crying? I turned around and it looked like a boy. What was he doing in here crying? _

"_You okay?" I said coming closer. What he did next scared the living day lights out of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my stomach. I was in to much shock to do push him off so I just smoothed down his hair. That always made me feel better when my dad did it to me. _

_After a minute or two he seemed to have calmed down enough to talk. "Mind telling me what's wrong?" I ask. He lifts his head from my shirt.(which is now covered in snot and tears for the record) He hesitated before replying._

"_My mom passed away recently and its been really hard living without her" he said sniffling. Great it had to be this topic. "You're gonna be okay" I said pulling him off me. "How do you know?" he said rubbing his eyes behind thick glasses. "I don't, but think of it this way. Do you think your mom would want to see you crying right now?"_

"_No.." "Then don't." He looked up at me and when I thought he was going to start bawling again he actually started to smile. "Ok. From here on out I promise not to cry anymore" he said. "There you go" I said smiling. Just as I was about to turn towards the door he stuck his hand out at me._

_I looked at him with clear confusion written all over my face. "I'm Kentin Tanner, but you can call me Ken." "Luna Blagmon" I said taking his hand._

_End Flashback_

I noticed he was still clinging to me and I really needed to get to class. I don't want to get into any trouble on my 3rd day here. "Listen Ken, I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to get to class" I said. "Oh well okay see you later then" he said running off down the hall. Wow, he's one of those awkwardly cute kind of friends. ( you know you've got one)

As I was walking to class I was literally like 15 steps from the door when the Queen B herself and her cronnies stepped in front of me. "Going somewhere?" she said. "No actually. As a matter of fact I'm waiting for Taylor Lautner to come and imprint on me but instead I'm here talking to you since it always puts a smile on my face" I said with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Don't get smart with me!" she said. "If that's what you call smart I'd love to see you at your full potential" I said. "Oh my god! She just called you stupid!" said the brunette beside her. "Shut up Charlotte! Know what she said!" This is starting to get annoying. "Since you've got nothing else to say, guess I'm heading to class." "I am NOT done with you!" she said shoving me against the lockers. Big mistake. "Get the Fuck off me!" I said. "Not until you pay me back for completely ruining my top!" she yelled.

She shoved, I shoved. She pushed, I pushed. She slapped…

I Snap.

There was hair pulling, scratching, kicking, and punches being thrown. ( I'll leave the visualization of the fight to you) After a while I had a bruise forming on my left cheek but Amber looked a whole lot worse.

She had a split lip, bruised cheek, and a bruise forming near her chin. I must admit though, she can sure as hell throw a punch.

We were grabbing on to each others hair for dear life until a teacher came and tried to pull us apart. "Hey! Girls let go!" It was the gym teacher Mr. Jacobs. He was a very _BIG_ man. I think he's also the basketball's team coach.. Oh well, back to me and Amber.

Obviously neither of us let go. Instead we pulled harder. "Stop! Both of you on the count of three let go! 1..2..3.. Amber!" Amber being the bitch that she is didn't let go so it was me, Amber, Mr. Jacobs and my hair in a game of tug-of -war.

I hadn't even noticed the crowd around us until I heard cell phones clicking including Charlotte and what's her face. Yup, this was definitely going on Facebook. Somehow Mr. Jacobs got Amber to let go and me still fired up on adrenaline tried to make a jump at her again but Mr. Jacobs was to quick.

He grabbed both my arms with one hand and Amber's with the other. "You two are going to have a nice long chat with the principle about this" he said to us both.

Great way to start off the school year, right?

**Well that's the end. I hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes I made. Remember to review and tell me what you think. byeeee**


	6. Chapter 5

**Please Read!**** Hello again people of fan fiction! Thank you for all the reviews! They always make my day and Sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter. My computer was acting completely stupid and wouldn't turn on so right now im using my dads laptop. Hopefully this will end up okay. Anyways im having YOU my lovely readers decide what luna and everyone else will be doing for Halloween. **

**Im stuck on whether they should have a masquerade dance or a regular Halloween dance. If you decide to go with the second choice (regular Halloween dance) then leave a review or PM me ****February 3-5 ****on what you think everyone should go dressed as. That includes Castiel, Luna, Nathaniel, Amber, Rosalya, Iris and whoever else you might want to include so please remember! Sorry for taking up your time reading this but thanks again to all of you reading my story. : ) **

Chapter 5

(Luna P.O.V)

A month into the school year and _a lot _has already happened. I made some friends, discovered big foot (Amber, but I guess those of you who also dislike her would have known ) kissed Castiel, and got suspended. Yup, I got suspended on my first week. Apparently "Sweet Amoris" has a zero-tolerance on fighting (I'm pretty sure all schools do) or as Ms. Young called it "Horse-play" but thankfully I wasn't the only one out of school for a week.

Amber got suspended plus a long and brooding conversation with her brother so I'm pretty much good, for the moment. Don't get me wrong, I'm still kinda mad I was out but Rosalya, Iris, and Violet did visit me a few times that week. They even showed me the video after of me and Amber. I had a feeling someone would upload it but I didn't think 12 different people would have it.

The amount of likes on it was just crazy but enough of that. Where was I? Oh yea, so right now it's the beginning of October and everyone's already excited for Halloween. Apparently Halloween's a big thing here in this small town.

I wont lie, when it comes to Halloween the inner-child in me comes out. Don't judge me. I'm still a child at heart and always will be. Most of you out there know it too.

As I walked into the school, majority of the students were mumbling about "Lets look for some costumes today after school" or "Are we having a Halloween dance?" or "I heard there was going to be a masquerade dance for Halloween!"_ Masquerade? That sounds cool. But a regular dance would be nice too._

I hadn't even noticed I was in a daze until I crashed straight into someone chest. _How many times have I done that now?! _"Ouch" I said rubbing my nose. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I heard someone say. When I looked up at my victim/attacker I could already feel the smile forming to my lips.

This guy had bright blue hair and purple eyes. He wore a just as bright orange sweater over a blue t-shirt, a multi-colored belt, army green colored pants and some black and white adidas. He seemed like the type you'd want to be friends with and he was kind of attractive. "Its okay" I said giving him a reassuring smile. "Are you new here?" "Yea, me and my brother are actually registering today. Do you mind showing me where the student council room is?" he said. "Right there" I said pointing to the door in front of us.

"I'm an idiot" I heard him mutter. I couldn't help the laugh that made its way up my throat. "I'm Alexy, and your outfit is just adorable!" he said eyeing me up and down. For some reason I didn't feel the need to snap at him when took his sweet time to look me over. "I'm Luna and thanks." I wasn't really wearing anything that was _praise worthy_. Some dark blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, a purple ribcage tank top and an old black sweater but I'm still flattered.

When Alexy walked in I caught a glimpse of Nathaniel. Our eyes locked for a second before the door shut. He better have kept his mouth shut about me liking Castiel.

(Nathaniel P.O.V)

As our eyes met I still couldn't believe that a girl such as Luna would fall for the idiot that was Castiel. When the door shut my eyes slowly drifted up and found a pair of purple cheery ones looking down at me. "Hi I'm Alexy and I was told to come here for me and my brothers registration papers" he said.

"Okay. What are your full names?" I asked. "Armin and Alexy Richards." "Here they are" I said finding their papers. "Good, looks like you two handled getting your things together. Let me just get your schedules" I said.

When I found their schedules I noticed those two share _every_ class with Luna._ Dammit, and I'm stuck with not even one class with her. _"Is there something wrong?" said Alexy. I hadn't even noticed I was frowning. I quickly replaced it with a small smile and looked back to him.

"I'm sorry, I just had a minor headache." _Not completely a lie. _As I handed him both schedules he said his thanks and headed out the door but not before turning and sending me wink. _What the fuck?_

Something tells me I wont have to worry about him going after Luna.

(Luna P.O.V)

Just as I was about to take my seat for class Rosalya and Iris come in with the goofiest smiles playing on their faces. _Any bigger and they would've looked like crazed serial killers._ "Two things" said Rosa leaning over my desk. "One, we put a crap-load of laxatives in Ambers water bottle. No pun intended" said Iris. "And two, Have you heard about the twins joining this class?" said Rosa.

Wait, laxatives? "Wait, when did this happen? The laxative thing." "WELL, Amber was eventually gonna have someone get back at her for all the shit she's caused and she picked a fight with you from day one so why not get even now?" said Iris.

Wow, that actually made sense.

"Okay back to the twins" I said. "I officially hate you guys for having this class together. I heard they're kinda hot" said Rosa. Iris laughed while I just rolled my eyes. "Don't you already have a boyfriend Rosa?" "Yea but a little eye candy never hurt anyone" she said. Rosalya had told me she was dating Leigh from the clothing shop during my suspension. They've been together for about 2 years but keep having an on and off situations. I hope they work it out soon.

"Boyfriend or not you should still get yourself to class before the bell rings" said Iris motioning her out. "Fine but I call Dibs!" "Dibs on what?" said Alexy standing behind Rosa. "On…welcoming you to Sweet Amoris! I'm Rosalya but you can call me Rosa" she said batting her eyelashes. _Nice save. _"I'm Alexy and… Luna! I didn't know you were in this class?" he said making his way over to me.

"I didn't know you were in this class either." "You two know each other?" said Iris. "No, Yes? I literally met him like 15 minutes ago" I said. "Speaking of minutes, Rosa you've got like less than a minute to get to class" I said. "See you guy at lunch!" she said. Just as she was about to leave she almost bumped into someone. Almost. _I should really ask her how she prevented that. _

"Armin!" said Alexy. Before Rosa had the chance to look up the bell rang. "Crap! Bye guys" she said before leaving. "Who was that?" said who I'm now assuming is Armin with a smirk playing to his lips. "Don't even bother, She's _way _out of your league" said Alexy. "Harsh… Is something wrong with them?"

Me and Iris had Fallen in complete shock with the two of them standing beside each other. They looked _exactly _alike. Minus the hair, eye color and choice in clothing. While Alexy's hair was an electrifying blue, Armin's was black. Alexy's eyes were purple and Armin's were blue. Alexy wore out-going colors, while Armin wore a beige long sleeved shirt with a blue vest, some faded blue jeans and a pair of Nikes. Other than that they pretty much looked exactly alike.

"Y-you guys were the twins joining us today?" said Iris. "Yea" they said in unison. _Freaky. _"Everyone please take a seat" said Ms. Baxter coming in. _Is she really coming in now? _"Today we're going to be focusing on stem cells…" _Where were Castiel and Lysander?_

By the time Class was over I needed Iris to wake me up. I guess me and Stem cells don't mix well. "Do you guys know where math with Mr. Stewart is?" said Alexy. "Oh, Luna has him next" said Iris. "Actually I was gonna see if I could find Cas and Lys. You think you can show them where it is?" I said putting my best puppy dog face. "Fine, just stop with the face and don't think you wont be paying me back." she said looping her arms between both boys. _I think she's satisfied enough with those two on her hands._

I found myself aimlessly walking down the hall when I saw I was near the courtyard. _Might as well._ As I opened the door the autumn breeze seemed to welcome me into its arms as I walked out. Just as I was about to head toward the bench I spotted Lysander sitting in the garden. Now that I think about it, we never really had a one-on-one conversation before.

"Hey Lys!" I said making my way over to him. He looked up from his notebook and offered me a smile. "So what are you doing here?" I said laying myself on the grass. "Just.. Writing" he said. "Thinking up some lyrics?" "Exactly that" he said. A few days ago I found out that him and Castiel were in a band together and surprisingly Nathaniel played the drums with them.

They rehearse in the schools basement sometimes after school. Somehow, the oh so great Castiel managed to keep Nathaniel quiet about it. Hmm, Thinking about it now how are those two friends. I mean Castiel and Lysander. They're like the exact opposite of each other. They're like _fire _and _ice._ Yes I know, corny but still. Lys is calm and collected while Castiel is a stubborn hothead.

"How'd you two become friends?" the question had escaped my mouth before I could even register it leaving. I could tell my sudden outburst startled Lysander a little. The look in his eye sort of gave it away. "Are you referring to Castiel and I?" he said. "Yea, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how you two new met each other." "Its alright but do you mind if I answer that question a bit later in time?"

_I wasn't really expecting that. _"Uh, yea that's fine but is it alright if I ask why?" I said. He looked back down at his notebook before looking at me but this time there was a more serious look to him. "We didn't really meet on the best circumstance but without Nathaniel we would have probably never been as close as we are now. Its best if we just enjoy the rest of the day and let time decide when its best to tell you" he said giving me a small smile. Now I know better than to stick my nose into things, but I cant just leave this the way it is. _What in the world brought those two together and what does Nathaniel have to do with it. _

_Calm down Luna. You don't have to worry about that now. Lets just think about what's happening now, like where in the hell is Castiel? _Okay, I know I sound like some creeper but I haven't seen him all day. I mean sure he ditches school sometimes but today just doesn't seem right. Its already the end of the day and no one has seen him.

You know what, I should just head home and relax. Eat some Nutella or something! As I walked in I ran straight upstairs and into my room. I changed into my purple and black pj's and played some Call Of Duty. No. The day just didn't seem right. It was way too quiet even with the shootings coming from my TV. _….What does Nathaniel have to do with Lysander and Castiel?_

_I know Nathaniel and Castiel don't exactly get along but what about him and Lysander? Why couldn't Lysander tell me? _Now I know my curiosity is getting the best of me, once again. I paused the never ending game that was Call Of Duty and texted Rosalya.

_Me: Do u know how cas and lys met?_

_Rosa: No? wats wit the sudden interest?_

_Me: Lys wouldn't tell me so now im all paranoid : (_

_Rosa: maybe it wasn't important?_

_Me: He said it had to do with Nathaniel_

_Rosa: O.k now im a little interested.. But u know too much curiosity isn't a good thing :P _

_Me: Yes I know… why is almost everyone telling me that?_

_Rosa: Curiosity killed the cat :/_

_Me: Yea but satisfaction brought it back ; )_

**Weeellll that's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it : ) remember to Review. Reviews make the world go round! And remember to tell me what you want to happen for Halloween! Masquerade or regular Halloween dance. Thanks again to all of you who read my story and follow it : ) you guys make it all worth wild! Byee!**


	7. Sorry and Thanks(if it that makes sense)

**Hey Guys! Hopefully some of you wont hate me for this. Well, I'll just say it. I wont be continuing "Love Is Blinding" till further notice. **

**I'm really sorry to those of you who enjoyed my story and thought this was another chapter. Reason behind all this is because A LOT of my thoughts on this are jumbled (not to mention a HUGE writers block) Whats annoying me about the last chapter is that I left it on a huge cliffhanger. **

**Again Im really sorry. I will be continuing the story though, just not now. On the bright side I'll have another story up soon.(To keep me busy)One of the possible titles for it will be "There Will Be Blood" so look out for that ;)**

**I just want to thank Momento Spero, Kopland, Exactlyamanda, binary guppy, M.M, Renee1804, elise1999, coolkat258, Alharaca, KitteyMeow3, Sweetest Days, Phineko, Aereliu, MysteriousMew, Giannabruscato22, , Angrybird432, luvu11, Athena11235 and to everyone else I might not have mentioned Thank you sooooo much for taking the time to read my story :)**

**Sorry if this sounds kinda half-assed. I really hope some of you arent upset. Big thanks again to you guys and thanks for all the reviews. They always made my day, Bye :)**


End file.
